Alana Test Run/Power Development
Powers and Abilities Hero *'''Monkey See Monkey Do: '''Alana's Quirk allows her to perfectly memorize and replicate everything she sees or hears, giving her a perfect memory. Alana is able to retain mountains of information at a glance, and learn completely new skills in mere seconds. *'''One for All: '''One for all is a transferable Quirk that "stockpiles" power, meaning that it becomes stronger and stronger with each new user. Upon accessing this power, Alana is granted absurd levels of physical power and speed. However, this 50% still gives Alana more than enough power to shatter concrete, bend metals, create blasts of compressed air, and move faster than the human eye can process. Alana is able to distribute this power across her entire body, and maintain it for extended periods of time. Causes great physical strain. Psyren *'''Programming: '''By preparing a set of instructions in her mind before releasing her PSI, Alana is able to create "programs" that allow her to lessen the effects of using PSI on his mind, and gain a degree of control over her PSI which would be otherwise unattainable. This essentially allows Alana's PSI to complete these programs by themselves, with no necessary input from herself. Burst *'''Veil: '''Alana's Burst, Veil, creates a small aura of telekinetic energy around her body, which is able to act as both a barrier and offensive tool. Alana is able to manipulate her Veil as she pleases, and can change it's shape at will. Veil allows Alana to telekinetically effect anything that it comes into contact with, resulting in the ability to do things such as lift incredibly heavy objects without them collapsing under their own weight. Veil is able to increase the power behind Alana's strikes, as well as repel attacks to a certain extent. Additionally, Alana is capable of using Veil to essentially control herself telekinetically, allowing feats such as flight. Trance *'''Telepathy: '''Alana is able to communicate telepathically with others, even if they're unable to use Trance themselves by forming a telepathic link through Trance. Alana is additionally capable of extending these telepathic links to multiple people at once, not only to herself but to each other. Alana's telepathy also has a notably large range. :*'''Telepathic Barrier: '''Alana is able to use Trance to essentially form a barrier around her mind, protecting her from abilities that would effect it such as mind reading or control, or various different kinds of illusions. Through the use of programming, Alana is able to have this barrier up at all times. Rise *'''Superhuman Durability, Stamina, and Healing: '''Due to the strain of Alana's Quirk One for All, Alana has focused heavily on using her Rise to increase the durability of her body. It takes an incredible amount of power to do any significant damage to Alana because of her Rise. Additionally, her Rise is able to increase her body's stamina, letting her fight for far longer. Her body's ability to heal is also significantly enhanced beyond that of a normal human, letting Alana recover from serious injuries in far less time. *'''Superhuman Senses and Reflexes:''' Alana is also able to use Rise to boost the potency of her senses to vastly beyond that of a human. This allows Alana to see much further, as well as increasing her reflexes to absurd levels, letting her track incredibly fast targets. Her hearing and smell are also increased significantly, allowing her to track or detect enemies from potentially miles away. *'''Superhuman Strength and Speed: '''Alana's Rise is largely focused on the above qualities, due to the fact that One for All already gives her far superior Strength and Speed. Despite this, she is still able to use Rise to enhance those qualities even further. Bishokuya=